Storyline
carving on a pistol grip]] The storyline update (version 1.0.7) was developed due to criticism by large game rating organizations. It is finished at level 30 and has different enemies for different levels of experience. Part 1 It starts off with Buck Crosshaw, the game's main protagonist awakening from a deep sleep by a cry from a vulture, which he mistakes for a woman's scream. It is revealed that he's headed West after thinking that he has possibly killed his own wife. Many times throughout the Storyline, he recalls a flashback of someone in the shadows, killing his wife. But he is not sure if that really happened, due to his problems with alcoholism scattering his memories. He then makes his way down to a town and finds that it is being raided by Bandits and The Lady is being held captive. Buck then puts out the fire and frees the Lady. The Lady then rewards him with a horse. He then makes his way down to Socorro Town and is confronted by The Sheriff. Buck then remarks that he had "some ties" with him. The Sheriff then swears at him, saying that they found body parts in his house. He also says people have been seeing his wife all "mysterious-like". Buck then says he doesn't remember anything among the likes of that, but they are interrupted by incoming bandits. Buck and the Sheriff take out the bandits and the Sheriff lets him go. Buck visits his wife's grave with flowers, only to find that his wife's body is being stolen by grave robbers. He kills almost all of them, but one escapes. Buck chases him and finds that the robber has left to Fort Malanoche. He fights the grave robber in Fort Malanoche, where the grave robber has a Gatling Annihilator. Mission After each wave, the grave robber throws a stick of dynamite at you, and you must throw it back to destroy his cover. After three dynamite sticks, he will fall from his perch and is vulnerable to your attacks. From there, keep shooting him until he is partially dead. Buck later interrogates the dying grave robber about who sent them here. Storyline Buck finds out that the grave robbers were hired by a barman back in Socorro Town. In Socorro, he tries to get information out of the barman, who has bandits with knives or fists attack him. After fighting them off with only his own fists, a bandit with an axe attacks. When Buck questions the barman, he says that his son was taken by bandits (it is revealed later that he actually doesn't have a son), and he was forced to take care of their business. Buck asks why they took his wife's body, but the barman didn't tell him. Buck then smashes his head onto the counter. He says that the gang will kill his son if he did not cooperate. Buck stops and gives the barman a chance and lets him go. Afterwards, the barman makes a deal with him, giving Buck information on the gang's leaders if he will take them out. Mission In order, he fights these bosses, all of them with some type of protection: * Coward Mark: Confederate Soldier with Railgun. Has several eyepatch/bowler hat bandits with carbines. A Nightwalker kills him. You fight six Cultists opening demon gates that spawn demons. The Exorcist suddenly appears with his Witch Impaler and shoots the demon. He will help you fight the demons. You will need to kill all Cultists to destroy the demons gates. There is however a glitch during this mission: when you kill the Assassins, the gates will stay open and blood will come out of the air where the Cultist was standing. * Heavy Will: Top hat bandit with dual pickaxes. He has 2 waves of eyepatch bandits attack you, armed with either Burnside Carbines or Knives. * Sharp Joe: Boss with Revolver Sniper Rifle. Has three waves of four Mexican bandits with sniper rifles. On the last wave, you will snipe him down at the top of the cliff in Eagle-Eye while you're at Aspa Hill. * Hurricane Matt: Soldier with Tesla Gun. Has several eyepatch/bowler hat bandits. You chase him down with your horse. Avoid the dynamites scattered on your path. * Lone Wolf: Werewolf with several assorted bandits and wargs. The Exorcist "assists" you. Storyline After you defeat the gang, you will come back to the saloon. In the saloon, Buck realizes that it's empty and all of a sudden he is hit with the stock of a rifle from behind, knocking him out immediately. You will see that you are tied up, and a man is sitting in front of you. Part 2 The man is none other than the Exorcist. He says that the barman has been lying, saying the barman doesn't even have a son and that he was the one who started the gang. He says that the gang kicked him out because they could perform a "ritual" without him. The exorcist then states that the gang wasn't searching for gold in the mine; they were looking for a place of "ancient power" that can only be activated by one witch. He then states that Buck knew this witch well, because it was his wife. Buck denies him, saying that he doesn't know anything about his wife. The Exorcist strongly demurs, and says Buck shot her under the fact that he was "getting on to her being a witch." He says that Buck's wife is still alive; the bullets Buck thought he killed her with were not sufficient enough to do so, and states that if she reaches the place of power, the Devil will walk the Earth. Mission The next mission is Fear and Loathing in Socorro. Buck goes outside for a moment, then comes back into the saloon to have his "medicine" (alcohol). After that, you must first flirt with women around the town, then after you do that, some men appear and tells Buck to stop, but obviously he doesn't. You fight the men, then the Sheriff appears with his guards. You must shoot the water tower and get arrested. When in jail, you hear two outlaws in the other cell and they say they have to get to the barman. You make a deal with them to get out in which you distract the guard, then he will come to you. Then the bandits beat him up while coming, but they lie and they leave you there. You must do a lockpicking puzzle to escape, and once you get out, you must chase the bandits that left you. Part 3 You head to Arizona and see that women are being captured by bandits and you must stop them. Don't let them kill the women or your mission will fail. You go to the Abandoned Train and see that a bandit is floating away on a raft going through a river and you follow him to the multiplayer map Canyon. You then fight some bandits at the camp, and in the final boss fight, the boss has a Flak Cannon, during which you are in slow-motion. Then, you obtain a damaged Flak Cannon. The shoot button will not be there because you can't use it. You must run to the mine. On the way, two jaguars will chase you. Buck will throw the Flak Cannon against the gate of a tunnel. The gate explodes and the jaguars run away. Storyline Buck walks through the tunnel and find the barman and his wife in Necropolis. Buck sees the barman drinking a fluid of some sort, saying that the Devil will possess his body and he will be in unholy matrimony with Buck's wife. Suddenly, the barman coughs up blood, questions Buck's wife about the fluid and what she did to him, and dies. Buck's wife talks about how she missed him for so long and how Buck never loved her the way she loved him. She states that by spilling innocent blood, the power of her love potions were able to control Buck into loving her, and that he and his "love" gave her power. Then, the Exorcist arrives and shoots your wife, and she gets frozen. The Exorcist shouts "Get back! Her potions have poisoned your mind! Your love for her was never real!" Buck's wife transforms into a witch and flies towards the Exorcist. The Exorcist quickly shoots her with a Consecrator but misses. Buck's wife attacks the Exorcist, scratching him until he bleeds. The Exorcist says "You have to kill her! Do it!". The Exorcist kicks The Consecrator to Buck and he must use it (or any gun) to defeat his wife. Mission The boss battle consists of two rounds: * You must damage your wife a certain amount, then she generates a dark, purple shield around herself. You must defeat 12-24 enemies. This happens many times, which is why bringing along many health elixirs is recommended (you should not use The Consecrator as it is inaccurate). During the fight, she will shoot flying spheres similar to the Defiler that cannot track you, and will shoot "bullets" out of her eyes, which do about the same damage as a normal witch. And will also shoot plasma that tracks you, which does as much damage as a normal witch. * Later in the battle, she will attack you with a knife. The battle continues normally, and a little later, and you must kill her. Storyline in the storyline]] After you beat your wife you talk to the Exorcist, who says he isn't going to make it because he is badly injured. In his final words, says, "You can't defeat darkness with darkness, no matter how tempting". He says you have to worry about yourself. Then, you see that the knife that she sliced you with made a dark hole in your chest, which then takes over your body, and then, you are warped to a place with lighting and floating boulders with beige Incan buildings on them (much like a destroyed Necropolis). A man appears saying he is the Devil in your body, and that he was the one who shot your wife and since you were so drunk you forgot it easily. Mission Then the devil will say, "What are you waiting for? Get your revenge!" Then he demands you take revenge, but when you shoot him, damage is dealt to you instead. The spirit of the Exorcist then says "You can't defeat darkness with darkness. Don't give him what he wants". Buck shoots the devil again. The Exorcist then says "Lay down yer arms." Buck does so, and The Devil says "You are worthless and weak." After a while, the spirit returns, and the Devil tries to shoot you. However, the spirit of the Exorcist protects you from the gunshots. Then, the Devil unleashes a sphere like that of a Witch, and throws it at him, making it ricochet off of him and hit the Devil, and you start the fight. You must run around the Devil, avoiding his spheres, and when you do, different Exorcist spirits will get up, and you must go behind them. The spheres will bounce off the spirits and hit the Devil. After 7 hits, the Devil will die (the ghosts will beat him up). Storyline After the fight, it shows you exiting the mine with the Exorcist's body, and the Sheriff tells his guards to clean up the mine. Buck says that he'll rid the world of evil or die trying to repay the Exorcist, then at his grave, you appear with The Lady. You will see the Exorcist's hat on top of the grave. You get the End of the Storyline achievement, and the credits roll. Achievements Category:Storyline missions Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns